


[podfic] Le Stelle Sono Morte

by Melime Podfics (Melime)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Multi, POV Male Character, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20Podfics
Summary: E’ la prima volta che metti piede su un’astronave in un anno.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Fandom Battle





	[podfic] Le Stelle Sono Morte

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Le Stelle Sono Morte](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022201) by [Romennim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim). 



**Fic:** [Le Stelle Sono Morte](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022201) di[ Romennim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/profile)

**Reader:** Melime

**Fandom:** Star Trek: The Original Series (movies)

**Ship:** James T. Kirk/Leonard McCoy/Spock

**Rating:** T

**Effetti sonori:** [sci fi auto sliding door.wav](https://freesound.org/people/squidge316/sounds/404921/) (modificato) di squidge316 e [starshiphum.wav](https://freesound.org/people/Therac-25/sounds/25322/) (modificato) di Therac-25

**Reader's Notes:** [autorizzazione](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/profile)

[download](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1gB0Bm8zOUUWNfke6Y_yNYUH1F6Fbjxxh/view?usp=sharing) [1.25 MB, 00:03:00]


End file.
